


他的花田（【红】番外）

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 【红】的番外安东尼被神父掐死之前发生的一些事情【红】正文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062099/chapters/55161670
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	他的花田（【红】番外）

第二次和神父做爱时，安东尼穿一条黑色连衣裙。料子是半透明的，男孩修长的背脊在布料下蜿蜒，背部中间的凹陷盛满月光，脱了一半的蕾丝内裤挂在大腿上。

菲尔先生把手探到裙子下面。安东尼笑了，咬着下唇，眼睛亮晶晶的。他喜欢在做爱时这样笑，聪明又狡黠，甜滋滋的，有点得意，心里揣着无数个甜蜜的坏念头。这种笑容总会让神父想到酒心巧克力。神父把安东尼的裙子向上推，褶皱堆积在男孩大腿根部，而后他继续向上。

安东尼按住了他的手。

神父抬起头来。

“我想穿着它。”安东尼说。

“为什么？”

“因为它很漂亮，我穿着它很漂亮。”男孩说。他向后倒，仰躺在床上，让头发散成花瓣一样。然后他用双腿环住神父的腰，把神父拉向自己。

这是个邀请。

于是菲尔先生不再去想那条半透明的黑色连衣裙，它也许只有在安东尼身上才会显得那么漂亮。

对神父来说，性爱总是新奇且让人期待的。他的男孩涂梅子色唇膏，铁锈一样红的头发散开在枕头上，穿一条轻轻一撕就会破的半透明黑裙子……神父知道自己动作必须小心，否则那裙子会破掉，它比午夜的梦和风重不了多少——这让他格外想把这条裙子毁掉，在做爱的时候把它毁掉。

他进入安东尼，有三样东西在夜色里点亮他的感官——床单，那条该死的裙子，还有安东尼的身体。他的男孩缠得像一条蛇一样，这样的性爱为神父带来一种接近眩晕的快感。灯光太昏暗、窗外的声音过于旖旎了，他是沉在雾里的。快感拉着他在雾气中下坠，肉体和爬行动物湿冷的鳞片在躯干上交缠。他感到蛇的獠牙悬在后颈上，獠牙上滴下毒液。

在那里他甚至不知道自己是在和谁做爱。

或许是一颗果子，还有些涩，可汁水却甜美极了，口感也是爽脆的。也或许是一朵花，花蕊藏在一层又一层花瓣里，花芯是滴着水的。你要拨开花瓣自己去寻找藏起来的甘露，很多柔嫩的纹路会和粘稠呻吟一起簇拥着你。

于是当被这朵花包裹起来时，菲尔神父便再也感受不到毒液和鳞片了。他只感到温暖。

“你觉得怎样？”过后安东尼总会这样问他。男孩趴在床上，一条腿搭在另一条上面，脚腕交叉，下巴枕着双臂。那条裙子还挂在他身上，肩带从印着吻痕的肩头滑落下去，露出大片裸露的背脊。

神父没有立刻回答这个问题。他侧躺着，看安东尼铺在背脊上的头发。男孩的肤色有些深，蜜渍橄榄一样，红发像是从土壤里开出来的花。于是他身边躺着的那个男孩不见了，菲尔先生看到一片花田。土壤松软，堆起平滑流畅的曲线，种子钻破土层探出头来，然后花苞慢慢生长、绽开，姿态旖旎得有点妖冶。花冠很大，呈现饱满浓郁的深红色；花瓣蜷曲，边缘镀了层金箔。

他把手伸到这片花田中去，手指穿过花茎和枝叶，掌心压在土层上——它是暖的，会呼吸，在神父的手掌下起伏。

“你像一片花田。”菲尔先生这样说，他把安东尼的红头发绕在手指上。

“你的花田。”安东尼冲他笑。

神父轻轻拉扯缠在手指上的红头发，想象自己在爱抚一朵花。他可以把它摘下来。

“我的花田。”

“你的。”安东尼向他凑近，躯体灵活，四肢瘦长，“你在我身体里播下种子，它们在我血肉中生长，然后开出花……全都是你的。”

“全都是我的。”神父重复。

安东尼用脸颊去蹭神父的手，乖顺得像小兽一样。

“你不一样，和他们全都不一样。”男孩枕在神父手掌上，眼睛亮晶晶的，“我希望我是你的。”

他那条裙子像梦和夜晚的风一样轻，稍一用力就能撕碎。神父撑起上半身，将男孩笼进自己身体的阴影里，像俯视他的所有物那样俯视着安东尼。

他的花田。他可以在上面播种，可以让它开出自己喜欢的花来，这片花田中的所有土壤和养分都是他的，从土壤上生长出来的东西也会是他的。他用膝盖分开安东尼的腿，将他的男孩摆成一个坦诚且毫无保留的姿态，一个接纳的姿态。

“你是个很辛勤的园丁，对不对？”安东尼笑出来，笑声也和他身上那条裙子一样是半透明的。

“你很漂亮。”神父说。

安东尼扬起眉毛。他当然知道自己是漂亮的。

神父把男孩的手腕举过头顶。他低头去向他的花田索取，留下齿痕和吮吸后的红晕，唯独没有亲吻。土壤在他身下颤抖，土层温暖潮湿，地下暗河开始涌动。花田将他接纳。菲尔先生将双臂收紧，他能感到花田内奔涌流淌的生命，那生命想钻出来，想努力绽放。

这些全都是他的。

安东尼喜欢植物，他曾和菲尔先生说过想要一栋小房子，带院子的那种，他可以在院子里种满花。男孩说这些话时，有光浮在他眼睛里，像浮在海面上。浅浅的，摇晃着碎成一片片，看起来是迷人且温暖的，可海水深处依旧凝着浓得化不开的黑暗。海水太深，总有光照不到的地方，深海中的生物注定永远在黑暗里漫游。好像那栋带花园的屋子是悬在他头顶的一颗苹果，色泽诱人，但只能看，永远摸不到。

菲尔神父确实有一座花园，就在他宅子后边，神父搬进去的时候那园子已经荒废很久了。在某个瞬间，菲尔想，他可以带安东尼去看看那座花园，然后让男孩在里面种些自己喜欢的东西。

这个念头在他心里生出一些暖而粘稠的情绪，但它们马上就变得比晨曦还要稀薄。神父无法想象那之后的事情。一个年轻男孩，一个留着红色长卷发的男孩，过于年轻过于漂亮，走动在一名神父的花园里……他们在园子里交谈，一起蹲在地上摆弄花草，安东尼的红头发和花枝缠绕在一起。然后他们转身走进屋子里去，在门边拥抱，靠着摆满神学典籍的书架接吻。安东尼会主动把衣服撩起来、张开双腿躺在神父平日里用来工作的木桌上。

他的男孩总是这么急切。

他们可以在那张木桌上做爱，把书稿和信笺压在身下，直到它们皱成一团、沾满精液，直到墨水瓶被打翻。

这想象让菲尔神父打了个冷战，连欲望都是冰冷的。他意识到自己永远不会带安东尼去看那座花园。

但那残留的情绪——那暖而稀薄的苍白骸骨——让菲尔神父开始躁动起来。他抚着安东尼的背，想象自己在抚摸一片充满生机的花土，把很多干燥的吻留在上面。

几天之后，菲尔神父向花商订购了几株玫瑰，深红色花苞挂在枝头，颜色浓郁得像是要滴下来。他穿耐脏的麻布衣服、戴上手套，花整整一下午的时间来除草，然后将玫瑰栽种在花园里。神父发现自己并不太擅长做这些事情，他用来赐福和布道的双手不应该打理花草。可他还是做了。做这些事时，神父总会想到安东尼——他的男孩乖顺地伏在床上，眼睛里盛着浅浅的一层光，红头发铺满背脊，像土壤里开出来的花那样。

菲尔先生并不是很明白自己为什么要做这些事情。大概是出于某种怜悯，或许只是一个简单的尝试。又或许，他这样做是为了让自己心里平衡一些、满足一些。毕竟他真的尝试了，他真的付出了很多。神父不打算深究这个问题。等玫瑰花开的时候，他会把它们从枝头上摘下来、修剪一下，然后送给安东尼。

在花园里打理花草、让荒芜和破败重新绽放生机，这听起来的确像是一名神父该做的事情。

邻居们也是这样认为的——他们看到菲尔神父蹲在园子里劳作，于是便说：“看呀，这真是位懂生活的神父，我们的好神父要有一座花园了。”神父抬起头来，对花园外的邻居们微笑，表现得和善且谦逊。

邻居们不知道他的花是要送给一个年轻男孩的，送给苏活区的红头发男妓。这听起来也像是位情人会做的事情。

菲尔先生从没和安东尼说过这件事。神父原本可以这样讲：我为你种了几株玫瑰，花苞和你头发的颜色很像，等花开的时候，我会把它们摘下来送给你。

他的男孩会很开心，会抱着他送上一个酒心巧克力味的吻，很可能还会送上一些更甜美迷人的东西。但神父没有。等待玫瑰盛开的那段日子里，菲尔依旧每周去苏活的红灯区找安东尼，装作什么都没有发生，一切都和以前一样。

神父每天都会花一点时间来打理他的小花园。他查阅书籍，第一次试了解花草和园艺，就像多年之前步入神学殿堂那样，怀着谨慎与好奇迈向一个对自己而言完全陌生的领域。傍晚时，他会把椅子搬到花园里，看黄昏和晚霞一起淋在玫瑰花苞上。花苞很艳丽，但也很娇贵，打理一株玫瑰实在是比研究厚重的典籍要麻烦得多了。可这娇贵得弱不禁风的东西偏要在枝干上长出刺来，摆出一副骄傲的、神气活现无所畏惧的姿态，好像它们完全可以照顾好自己、根本不需要别人关心一样。

菲尔实在不是很懂这种植物。

在有些时候——起风的时候，一般是在午夜或者黎明——他的玫瑰会摆出更柔和的姿态来，花苞在风里轻轻摇晃，娇美、温顺、可怜兮兮又弱不禁风。对神父来说，这才是一株玫瑰该有的姿态。他开始喜欢这样的玫瑰了，于是倾注在它们身上的时间也就更多了一些，被讨好并感到满足的主人总会找点小零食来犒赏自己的狗。

当花苞越来越沉的时候，神父开始觉得这几株玫瑰和安东尼很像。浓郁的红色，绝大多数时候都太张扬，不知道收敛和谦逊，轻而易举就能吸引别人的目光——人们从花园中经过时总会说“看啊，多美的玫瑰”——对于赞美，它们接受得心安理得，甚至不屑一顾。

他的男孩也是这样，向来知道自己是美的、向来知道如何利用自己的美，擅长把别人的赞美轻飘飘地丢在地上。他游走在赞美里，就像穿梭在水中的鱼一样游刃有余。人人都喜欢苏活区的红头发男孩，可他却偏要把自己整个送到神父手上，包括一颗从污泥里捡出来、小心翼翼擦洗干净的心。

但当阳光消失、风裹挟着雨点敲打在花苞上时，那些玫瑰又开始摆出可怜兮兮的嘴脸来了。如果神父这时候把架在花园上的雨棚拉开、为它们遮风挡雨，这些小东西就会对他表示感激，摇晃着花苞和枝叶讨好求欢。它们会用刺勾住神父的袖子，很轻，但足以把他留在它们身边，像他的男孩那样急切。这种急切在有些人看来，是天真的一部分，但它同样可以是淫邪的一部分，弯曲缠绕着直通向欲望的深渊。

它们的确和安东尼很像。那个男孩有蛇一样柔软的身躯，会把他缠起来，用双臂环住他的脖颈、用双腿勾住他的腰。有时神父会把他推开，于是他又固执地再一次缠上来。他总是想把菲尔先生留在身边。

安东尼会咬着下唇说“你不想要我吗”，“我们怎么做都行”，“你可以对我做任何事情”，“我会对你很好，会让你很舒服”。

他特别急切地把自己打开，像打开一份礼物，并迫切希望神父立刻收下这份礼物。这就是他能给出的全部了。

被玫瑰花刺勾住的时候，神父难免要在花园里多停留一会儿。慢慢地，他对此感到有些厌烦。

伦敦逐渐变得炎热起来。雨水少了，干燥的阳光在威斯特敏大教堂的尖顶上摔成细碎金箔，然后和风一起倾泻而下。和春天相比，夏季更热烈一些，也更让人躁动不安。神父和安东尼频繁地做爱，在红灯区那张窄小的床上，铁床架总会和他的男孩一起呻吟。有时，神父会在做爱时想起他们刚认识的那段时间——去年冬天，天气很冷，天空和街道呈现从乳白到浅灰的渐变，安东尼的头发就像从灰色里冲出来的火团，或者一朵绽放在冬天的花。

是他先伸出手的。

最开始，他们保持着一定距离，相处方式友好且令人愉快——至少在神父看来是这样。但那团火烧得太快了，它急于让烤火的人感受自己到底有多温暖，于是摇曳着不断靠近，把亮红色的火芯袒露出来。但对烤火的人来说，这过于灼热了些。

神父再一次将自己送入安东尼身体里，他的男孩发出粘稠且满足的呻吟。这确实太灼热了些。

他尝试不去想那段日子，也不去想燃烧在灰白色街头的火焰，而是去想他的花园。于是安东尼的身体和花土重合在一起，深色肌肤上生出很多朵花来。他的男孩在他身下变作一片花田，一次又一次。神父把安东尼的身体折叠起来，用更粗暴肆意的姿态去索取，男孩回应得很愉快。

菲尔先生想，夏天来了，他的玫瑰就要开了。

他的玫瑰就要开了。

神父的玫瑰如期开放了。

它们是在某天凌晨开放的，又或许是在黎明之前的黑暗里。总之，菲尔先生醒来的时候，花苞已经绽开，而他错过了花开的过程。花似乎总喜欢在无人注意的时候开放，好像它们嫌自己盛开的过程不够漂亮，不希望在梳妆打扮时有人窥探。

结果并不是令人满意的。菲尔神父花了很长时间在花园里给他的玫瑰除草、施肥，在雨天拉上遮雨棚，他认为自己在这件事上投入了相当多的时间和精力。在付出之后，人们总会期待回报，神父也同样期待来自玫瑰的回报。

他本以为自己会得到饱满硕大的花朵，他的玫瑰会和花店橱窗里的玫瑰一样美、和佛罗伦萨卖花女篮子里的玫瑰一样艳丽。毕竟，他付出了。可神父的玫瑰看起来有些寒酸，花冠不够大，花瓣没有完全伸展开，甚至连颜色也不够浓郁润泽。当它们还是花苞时，呈现饱满的深红色，像装着一个同样浓艳旖旎的梦。可现在花苞打开——梦是惨淡的浅红色，甚至算不上一个梦，只是些残留的白日妄想和呓语罢了。

这样的花没法送给安东尼。神父感到失望。这样的花不会给任何人带来任何慰藉，这样残破寒酸的玫瑰配不上那许多日的劳作和关怀。于是，神父感到气愤。

他的确像一开始预计的那样，从枝头上摘了一朵玫瑰下来——它没有反抗，恭顺得有些谦卑，因自身的丑陋而放弃了所有骄岑，了无生气、乏味至极。神父将这朵丑陋的玫瑰捏在手指间看了几秒钟，然后将它丢在地上。

菲尔先生关上通向花园的门。从此他不再关心屋子后面的小花园，也不再关心任何一株、任何一朵玫瑰。

他知道这些玫瑰很快就会枯萎，花朵残败发黑，像腐烂的尸体那样落在泥土上，把他好不容易打理出来的花园糟蹋得狼狈不堪。倒不如它们打一开始就不存在的好，菲尔先生是这样认为的，他希望那些不知好歹的花花草草立刻从他园子里消失，连一片叶子都不要留下。他更希望自己从一开始就不曾种下它们，不曾辛苦劳作、耗费那么多时间和精力，那样他现在就不会看起来像个彻头彻尾的白痴。

神父不知道自己到底在生谁的气，是那几株讨人厌的玫瑰还是他自己。

那天晚上他去找安东尼，男孩刚从过于漫长的午睡中醒来，头发蓬松凌乱。

他穿一件宽松的黑色背心，肩膀削瘦，双臂的线条像是花枝，纤细且修长。神父盯着他看了一会儿，然后问：“你今晚能穿件红色的衣服吗？”

安东尼向来乐于满足神父的一切要求，这让他觉得自己是被需要着的。而对他这样的男孩来说，要分清“被爱”和“被需要”有些困难。被需要的感觉沉甸甸的，相当丰满，人和人之间的联系因“需要”而具象化，能给轻飘飘的灵魂一点实感，在这种时候他会觉得自己对神父而言是不可或缺的。

于是安东尼认为，这便是爱了，他是被爱着的。

安东尼的衣柜里有很多红色的衣服，他知道红色穿在自己身上很漂亮，和他的头发很搭。神父亲自为他选了一件——这让安东尼更加开心了——一条红色的吊带连衣裙，样式算不上特殊，姑娘们总喜欢拿这种柔软的裙子当睡衣穿。男孩在神父面前换上红色连衣裙，腰部和臀部的线条被包裹得很好，花枝一样的手臂依旧裸露着。

他这个样子让神父感到满足。一朵红色的玫瑰，色泽浓郁、花冠饱满、花枝修长，漂亮得惊人。他的玫瑰就应该是这个样子才对。

于是在这朵玫瑰面前，神父不再为花园里那些不知好歹的花草感到不快了。他把安东尼拥在怀里，男孩的皮肤温暖柔软，身上有肥皂水的味道，这一切都让他感到满足。菲尔先生把这朵花抱起来，让层层叠叠的花瓣散开、铺在床单上，然后用爱抚和亲吻一点点把花瓣上的所有皱褶抚平。

花在他身下摇曳，枝叶热情且讨好地拥上来。这朵玫瑰乖顺且知趣，他知道不应该让一名园丁的努力落空，于是用自己的一切来回应，任由神父摆弄他的肢体、在他身上索取和掠夺。

神父将手掌压在男孩小腹上，他能感到这具年轻身体的悸动和急切，里面有什么东西正急着要从皮肤里钻出来，在晒成橄榄色的美丽肌肤上生长、蔓延。

它们是种子，小小的，揣着很多天马行空的念头。比如一栋带花园的小屋子，一种类似于“被需要”但比那更深切的情感，比如“爱”。他实在很需要被爱。

这些种子一直被埋在黑暗的角落里，埋在深而冷的土层中。直到有一天，阳光照进这个角落。于是所有种子都欢呼起来，它们惊叹于阳光的柔和与温暖，认为这恩赐是独属于自己的。从那时候起，阳光便是它们的全部了，它们所有的生长似乎都是为了追逐和回应那缕光。种子们从来不知道，阳光也会照到其他地方，这大地上到处都洒满了阳光。

神父将安东尼拥得很紧，他感到自己又回到园子里。一座全新的花园，没有杂草，没有惹人厌的、不知好歹且残败丑陋的玫瑰。他身下匍匐着一片年轻且丰沃的花田，种子在其中生长，然后破土而出，开出饱满美丽的花来。

而这全都是他的。

到那时候他便可以从枝上摘下一朵花——最美丽、最迷人的那一朵——然后将它捏在指间观赏。

这花原本是要送出去的。可现在，菲尔神父突然觉得这些全都不重要了，这是他的花田，属于他一个人，他不会送给任何人。

“你这样像一朵花。”神父说，“红色的。一朵玫瑰。”

“你喜欢吗？”安东尼冲菲尔先生笑。他的面庞、眼睛和笑容都是年轻的，如此蓬勃、如此鲜活。

他会是神父最完美的花田，能开出世界上最艳丽的玫瑰来，不会不识好歹、不会让他失望。这片花田会很知趣，甚至不会把自己破败不堪的一面展现出来，不需要神父打理散落在泥土上的、凋零的花瓣。

“我喜欢你不会凋谢的样子。”神父把脸埋在安东尼的红头发里，“像一朵不会枯萎的玫瑰。”

男孩并不介意神父那句“喜欢”后面跟着些什么东西。他实在很需要被爱、被喜欢，于是在他听来，这句话无异于一句告白——菲尔先生是喜欢他的。

“我不会的。”安东尼说，身体里所有的种子都在急切地给出回应，“我不会凋谢的，我答应你。”

神父感到满足和安心。

他将自己埋入花田里，他知道他的男孩会永远年轻美丽、永远鲜活热情。

**FIN,**


End file.
